10 Years
by Zephon75
Summary: Well this is just a one-shot about the ten year journey of the first couple.


**A/N: Well i wrote this in the middle of the night whilst being really tired but not able to sleep, i have know idea why i did, i have been torn between just deleting it or posting it. Of course i chose to post it as i just couldn't bring myself to just get rid of it, so here it is for you guys to read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, i'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

Penny was currently getting ready in 4B, it was a little strange as she hadn't used this apartment to get ready to go out since the Shamy moved in and her and Leonard took 4A. Leonard had not explained to her what was going on apart from saying it was a date, and wanted her to wear something nice, she was curious but didn't mind as going out with her husband on a date was always nice. She had brought her new dress to wear for their date, she hoped it would have the effect she hoped. She looked at the clock it was almost seven, Leonard was coming over at seven to pick her up, it felt strange they hadn't met like this for a date in years, but it did hold a certain excitement for her.

* * *

Leonard paced around in 4A much to the annoyance of Sheldon although he was already unhappy with been kicked out of his apartment, but at least he can sit in his spot well his old spot.

" Leonard can you please desist with your excessive pacing it's getting quite annoying".

Leonard was lost in his own thoughts he couldn't understand why he felt so nervous he hadn't been like this since there first date with Penny , well it wasn't really a date as she didn't know. Still it brought a smile to his face that even though it was just the two of them and Penny had thought the rest of the guys where coming. She had still said she'd had nice time too which still surprised him now as they weren't on the date very long and they spent more time in her car than in the restaurant.

Stopping and looking over to Sheldon " Sorry".

"Don't be sorry just stop doing it, it's bad enough i've been kicked out of my apartment for what you have planned"

"Well i needed Penny away from here while i got things ready, thank you for all you help by the way".

"You're welcome but i still don't know why you are doing this".

Leonard sat down " Really you don't know what today is?".

"Of course i do, but there is nothing special about it".

"There's nothing special about it to you, but their is to me".

"Well be it as it may i still want to get back to my apartment , how much longer before i can?".

Looking at his watch he saw it was a couple of minutes before seven deciding it was time to go" Well looks like it's time".

With that they both left 4A, Leonard making his way over to 4B, while Sheldon went up the stairs so he was out of sight, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * *

Penny heard the knock on the door she knew it was Leonard, she took a deep breath before opening the door to Leonard stood before her in a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt.

With a huge smile on her face " Hey you, wow don't you look handsome"

Leonard was speechless Penny looked amazing She was wearing a light blue dress with a purple floral pattern on it, it reminded him of the top she wore the first day they met' _had she realised what today was?'._ He cleared his throat " Penny you looking amazing ".

Smiling shyly at him " Thank you so do you".

" Shall we go ".

Penny nodded closing the door to 4B and taking Leonard's arm to go on there date, however she quickly became confused when he led her over to there apartment.

"Leonard why are we going home?".

Leonard just turned and smiled at her " You'll see"

Opening the door to 4A they walked in and Penny gasped the lights where out and the entire apartment was bathed in candle light, what caught her attention was over by the window. Instead of what she called all the junk that usually occupied that area, now sat a small table it reminded her of when they'd bought a much bigger one so they could all eat together. But had abandoned the idea when Sheldon and Amy refused to join them so they got rid of it putting back all the junk again, Penny smiled she was glad it was all gone she was sick of seeing it in their apartment.

Turning to Leonard smiling brightly " Honey this all looks amazing" leaning in to kiss him

Smiling back at her" I'm glad you like it" before leading her over to the table pulling out the chair for her to sit in " Such a gentlemen" Leonard just smiled " I try"

* * *

They enjoyed there meal even though it was at home Penny had to admit this was probably the most romantic meal they have ever had or she'd ever had ever. " Thank you for doing this Leonard it's very romantic"

Leonard smiled " Well i am the romance ninja after all".

Smiling back " That you are" deciding to ask him what was curious about " So Leonard as much as i love this, why did you do it?".

Looking at her for a moment before answering" Penny do you know what today is?"

Penny was a little confused but answered anyway " It's Sunday".

"No i mean the date?"

"Oh it's September the 24th, why are you asking?"

"It was September the 24th 2007 , 10 years ago that i walked up the stairs to my apartment when i heard music making me look across the hall to the apartment with a open door. Seeing our new neighbour, after a moment she turned and looked at us and smiled before saying hi to us , at that moment i fell in live with her.. with you".

Penny was near tears" It's been 10 years since that happened?, i can still remember it, you where so nervous and shy and also cute". Then began to giggle "I still remember your rambling when you was trying to ask me to join you for takeout".

Leonard smiled " Yeah I don't know what I was thinking there".

"I thought it was cute"

"Really?"

"Well now I do"

Leaning across the table grabbing Leonard's hand "I love you"

Smiling " I love you too".

Still smiling at him "So ten years , wow so what are your favourite memories from the past ten years?"

Leonard thought for a moment then smiled " Well let's see , when you kissed me for the first time during the Halloween party , our first date , when you gave me the snuggie. When we started dating, when we got back together, when you said you loved for the first time, when you agreed to marry me, when we got married both times. When you showed me your box of memories of me, you don't know how romantic that was too me, even though you thought you wasn't that box proved otherwise. When you came to visit me in my lab for the first time. But the most memorable moment for me was when i came up to the fourth floor and saw you for the very first time".

Penny was near tears with all the memories he just told her "I remember all of them and they are some great memories".

Smiling at her " I think so, so Penny what are your favourite memories?".

Penny thought for a moment herself and just like Leonard started to smile " My moments are when you kissed me before our first date, that Leonard was one of my most memorable kisses i've ever had. When i answered my door and saw you again after not seeing you for three months, When you bought me a car so i could go to auditions, when you gave me the locket before going away to the North Sea. When you produced the ring that you had for a couple of years, but my favourite memory will always be when you gave me the snowflake".

Deciding now to tell him something she had never told him or anyone , giving his hand a squeeze " Leonard I've never told you when I fell in love with you have I ?".

Shaking his head "No but that doesn't matter, knowing you do is all that matters". smiling at her.

Smiling back " I know, but I want to tell you because I want you to know"

"Okay Penny how long have you been in love with me?"

"Well I've been in love with you longer than you will believe".

"Really? how long?".

Grabbing his hand before starting " I was in love with you when I first visited your lab, I was in love with you when Raj tried to tell me to say it, I was in love with you when you proposed during sex. I was in love with you when you asked me out again, I was in love with you when we went on that friend date," looking down I was in love with you when you saw me with Raj". She felt his hands tense at that but continued ,deciding to tell him something she hadn't told him about that night " Leonard i never told you this , but when i was drinking with Raj i told him that i should never of broke up with you. In the morning when i first woke up and realised i was in your bed for a moment i was happy until i saw who's arm it was resting on me, i just thought you needed to know. " Anyway back to what i was telling you, I was in love with you when Zack kissed me at New Year, I didn't want him to do that by the way, I was in love with you when we pretended to be back together for my dad". I was in love with you when I came to you and had drunken sex with you, by the way the mistake wasn't sleeping with you it was using you". What she was going to say next brought tears to her eyes and in a lower voice " I was in love with you when I ran out on you at the bowling alley". she felt his grip tighten at her words and the look of pain cross his features " And I think I was in love with you when I opened my door to you when you returned from the North Pole, all wild haired and bushy bearded ".

Leonard was both surprised at finding out just how long Penny had been in love with him, but also confusion and disappointment that she had taken so long to tell how she felt. Although hearing her mention the night with Raj elicited both good and bad feelings the good finding out she had confessed to Raj that she should never of broke up with him and the bad the memory of seeing her come from the hallway with Raj dressed in just a comforter, he had no desire to ask her more about that night. Deciding to focus on everything else she told him .

"Penny how come you never said anything? and why didn't you say it back when I said it, instead of breaking up with me"

Letting out a sigh she should of known he'd want to know that " Because I was scared".

Leonard just frowned " Scared of what?".

"Leonard i'd only told two guys I loved them and both of them hurt me".

"So you thought I would do the same ?".

"In my heart I knew when you said it you truly meant it and wouldn't hurt me on purpose , but in my head all I could think of was what had happened before".

Leonard nodded " I can understand that, but why did you have to break up with me".

"Well it was a few things, I knew you'd never let it go that I hadn't said it back, I didn't want to string you along wondering whether i'd say it to you and there was Wil Wheaton".

"What about Wil Wheaton?".

"He told me a story about a relationship that he had and he sort of got into my head, and with you saying what you said it all became to much so I ran, i didn't want to do it that way".

She saw the pained expression on Leonard's face over the memory, they where both silent for a while before Leonard spoke" I know who one of the guys you said you loved too, but was the other?".

"Well as you know the first one was Kurt and the second " taking a breath "Was Mike".

Leonard looked slightly annoyed " Mike?, the Mike you only dated for a couple of months and who wrote a blog about your sex life, you told him you loved him but couldn't say it to me"

Leonard got up and went to the couch sitting down putting his head in his hands, Penny got up and went to sit next to him, waiting a moment before speaking.

"Leonard when I told Mike I loved him I wasn't as scared of love as I was when you said it to me even though I knew I loved you but saying it out loud to you scared me".

"It was both of them that made me scared to saying it, Kurt I lived with for four years and in that time he lied and cheated on me, Mike well as you know wrote that blog about our sex life. After talking to you I went to see him and there I found having sex with another woman only a few hours after our argument which showed he was probably cheating on me too".

Leonard finally looked at her " I remember you where so upset, when you got back".

"I was and like i said at the time i shouldn't of yelled at you" ."You know most women would of been appalled with a guy asking them out just after they broke up with someone else, but when you asked me I wasn't appalled i was happy".

"I did try telling you that I loved you without saying it in the laundry room before we went bowling that fateful time, when I said you've got to know how I feel about you. How I felt was I loved you but as I've said I couldn't say it to you, also Mike was the guy I was referring too, when i told you i had said too soon before and it didn't work out well".

Leonard nodded okay I understand, but you have to understand how it hurts to find out you loved me but couldn't tell me and then broke up with me, I honestly thought it was because you didn't see me as worthy".

Penny was shocked "Leonard don't ever think that, I loved you it was just I couldn't say it and I didn't want to string you along, you where always worthy of me ".

Leonard nodded " Thank you". Penny smiled before leaning over and giving him a soft kiss.

Leonard was thinking over what she told him and there was something he was wondering" Penny".

Penny smiled "Yeah".

"I'm sorry"

Looking at him confused" For what sweetie".

"For cheating on you like they did even though it was only a kiss it shouldn't of happened , but you must know it would never of happened had i not been drunk".

It was Penny's turn to tense up as she remembered his confession on their way to get married " Leonard you are nothing like them they both cheated on me because they are jerks. You where drunk and it was only a kiss, i never saw it as cheating just a drunken mistake, i knew you would never do that to me on purpose".

"I wouldn't but i will always regret it , i hurt you Penny and i never ever wanted to hurt you".

"Leonard i forgave you , because like i just said i knew you would never do something like that to me on purpose".

Sighing at the direction the conversation had gone , Leonard wanted to change the subject so ask her something about her loving him revelation ." Penny".

"Yeah"

"You told me that you loved me since i came back from the North Pole".

"Well i didn't say that but yeah i did".

"Well that means you must of had feelings for me before that right?".

Smiling" Yes i did".

"When did you first realise you had feelings for me?".

Penny thought for a moment " Remember what you said to me how you felt in the laundry room?".

Thinking for a moment before answering " You mean when i told you i had been in the relationship two years longer than you?".

Penny nodded " Yeah that,". taking a moment "" Well the thing is it wasn't true".

"It isn't ?"

Shaking her head" Nope, i've had feelings for you for a long time maybe not the whole two years but pretty close".

Leonard was surprised and curious "So tell me when did you first know i meant more to you than just a neighbour and friend?".

Penny thought for moment " Okay i'm not entirely sure when, but i definitely knew when you had that hook up with Leslie Winkle, i was surprised at how much it bothered me. I know this doesn't sound very nice but when you told me at the Cheesecake Factory that it wasn't going to work out, i was happy, when i left your table i had a smile on my face".

Leonard's eyes went wide' _that was only a month after they had first met'_ " Wow that's a long time ".

Penny nodded " It is".

Leonard now had all sorts of question that he really needed to know but wondered if should ask them,as they might both annoy and upset her, but decided to risk it anyway." Penny if you had feelings for me for so long then why did you never do anything about it?".

Penny hadn't expected him to ask that question " Well because at first i was confused about why i felt that way".

Leonard frowned why where you confused ?".

Penny didn't really want to answer but she knew she had too " Because you weren't the kind of guy i dated back then , so i didn't understand why i got jealous of you with Leslie".

"Oh" was all Leonard could reply with, he remembered all to well the kind of guys she dated back then " So when did you stop being confused?".

Penny smiled glad he wasn't to upset over what she just saidn " It was after our first real date".

Leonard smiled at the memory of that date, but soon vanished when it hadn't led to anything " So why did you end it after just one date?".

Sighing Penny answered " Because i was scared " seeing the look he was giving her she continued. " I thought you would get bored of me , I know it's another thing i was scared of with you about. I didn't want to lose you as a friend and i was worried if we dated and it didn't work out that could happen".

"Why would you think i would get bored of you?".

"Because i wasn't smart and we didn't have anything in common and i thought you would lose interest in me, and i was also scared that if we continued dating and we broke up i risked losing a really good friend".

"So why did you want to date me when I got back from the North Pole, those things still existed".

"Because by then I knew I wanted you and I wasn't as scared I believed we where close enough that if it didn't work out we would remain friends, turns out I was right".

"Well just so you know you had nothing to worry about, I would of always been your friend I cared about you too much and like I told you I loved you from the moment we met".

"Thank you honey, i know that now i just wish i'd known it then".

"Penny can i ask you something else?".

"Sure"

"If my intelligence worried you then why did you go out with Dave Underhill?".

Penny sighed it seemed he really wanted to know everything.

"Well because he looked like the guys I normally dated and he was confident, and he talked about stuff I was used to talking about, besides I like intelligent men ".

"Oh". Leonard knew this but it didn't stop it hurting that back then it seemed he wasn't her type, even though she admitted to having feelings for him them.

Seeing Leonard's reaction she put her hand on his "Leonard I always liked your intelligence that wasn't the reason we couldn't be together . It was me not you, and just so you know if you had asked me out again after Dave I would of said yes".

"You would?".

Penny nodded " I would I was wondering why you never did as you clearly still had a crush on me and where clearly jealous of me dating him".

"I was I just didn't think you would want to hear that especially not then when you just found out about his wife".

"No you're right, still you could of asked me, why didn't you?".

"Well because i thought you where more interested in guys that where taller and more confident than me and i didn't think you would want me to ask you out again".

Penny felt sad that she had given Leonard the impression that he wasn't tall enough or confident enough for her , sure in the first year she'd known him that was partly true. But after there first date she had realised that someone her own height wasn't that bad and while she liked confidence in guys it wasn't a deal breaker. Leonard broke her from her thoughts."So what about Stuart? why did you go out with him?".

Sighing again she should of guessed he'd ask her that , if wanted to know why she dated a colleague he was bound to ask why she dated his friend. "Because i was single and you had yet to ask me out again, so when he asked i thought why not, i'm sorry you saw us leave on our date you weren't supposed to see that".

Leonard nodded " Yeah i wish i hadn't either, but why didn't you ask me if i was i okay with it before your first date with him instead of the second like you did?".

"Because i hoping not to see you when we went on our first date, because i knew you wouldn't like it and i hated how sad it made you to see me go on a date with one of your friends. I was surprised when he asked me out again, i again only agreed because no one had ask me out..you hadn't asked me out. I didn't really want to go on another date with him Leonard . So when i told you about my date with Stuart and asked how you felt about it ,I was hoping you would say you weren't happy with it and that would give me a excuse to not go on it".

"Penny i didn't want you to go on it, but i didn't say it because i knew if i had you would of gotten mad at me and i didn't want that even though i didn't want you going out with him again".

Sighing " You're right Leonard i would of gotten mad even though that's what i wanted you to say". Smiling " You don't know this but on our date i couldn't stop thinking about you. So i was drinking quite a bit but when we got into his car and we kissed all i could think of was , i wish it was you i was kissing. So with you on my mind when he said oh Penny i answered with your name".

Looking at Penny he decided he had to come clean" Penny you remember when i came to see you in the morning?".

"Yes, i'm surprised you didn't know notice how happy i was considering how early it was in the morning, that was because, i'd had realised how much you truly meant to me .Although reminding me of the embarrassment with how i came to that realisation is why i got annoyed and shut the door, i'm sorry for doing that by the way. You had become so important to me , but realising that my feelings for you had gotten stronger was scary and i just didn't have the courage to tell you how i felt".

That was a lot more than Leonard was expecting "Well after seeing you i went to see Stuart and he told me what you just did".

Penny looked at him surprised " You knew".

Nodding " Yeah i knew".

Silence fell over them before Penny spoke " I guess when i said there was no secrets and no regrets i was wrong we both still have secrets".

"We do but i don't think any of them are that bad or damaging ".

"So is there anything you've never told me?".

Nodding again " I do "

"Are you going to tell me?".

"I will but can you tell me something first ".

"Okay".

"Remember when Sheldon was flipping out over not being able to get his hair cut?"

"Yeah"

"Well when we where at Amy's and you where trying to convince him to let you do it, you told him things that you had done for him but you also mentioned that he saw you naked. When i asked you said it's a long story i'll tell you later, when we left i asked you about it , but you just got exasperated and Sheldon said it was just boobs and buttocks". So are you going to tell me how Sheldon saw you like that?".

Penny remembered when she said that and unfortunately the incident itself, she hadn't told Leonard at the time or when he asked because she had a good idea how he would react . Though she hoped when she told him now, he would be able to take it better than he would back then.

"Okay remember when i dislocated my shoulder?".

Leonard nodded " Yeah it was when we went to the desert to watch a meteor shower".

"Well i didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened"

Leonard looked at her "Okay, are you going to tell me now?".

"I will but you have to let me finish before you say anything"

"Fine i will, tell me what happened".

"Right well i told you i'd slipped and dislocated my shoulder and Sheldon took me to the hospital" looking at Leonard seeing he remembered that. Taking a breath she knew this was the hard part she didn't know how he would react but he needed to know. "Well as you also know i was in the bath naked " seeing Leonard nod for her to continue" I managed to grab a towel and cover myself up before calling Sheldon for help". looking at Leonard again to see his reaction he had a confused look so she carried on. " Well i couldn't get dressed by myself so i asked Sheldon to help but i asked him to close his eyes" glancing at Leonard again he was frowning now ' _here it goes the part the part he wasn't going to like' ._ " While helping me put my top on he accidentally grabbed my boob" She saw Leonard's go wide as he tensed up which wasn't a good sign but carried on. " On the way to the hospital he admitted to take a peek saying something about the hero always peaks". Taking a breath waiting for what she knew was coming.

Leonard was both shocked and annoyed and even hurt ' why had she not told him this before? he was a little mad at Sheldon also for grabbing his then girlfriends boob. But all Leonard could think now was that two of his three close friends had seen Penny naked anger building up in him what he said next just came out. "Oh that's great now i know both Raj and Sheldon have seen you naked , i guess you now going to tell me Howard has too ". getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Penny was surprised ' _why was he angry ?_ ' she thought nothing happened and what did he mean has Howard seen her naked. "No Leonard Howard hasn't seen me naked why would you think he has?".

Looking over at Penny "Well i knew Raj had and now i find out whilst we where dating Sheldon did also and also copped a feel, so it's no too much of a stretch to think Howard had as well".

"It was a accident and i didn't know he looked as for Raj i was drunk and by the way single so it shouldn't matter to you". Penny realised she shouldn't of told him. She decided she wasn't going to tell him she thought about breaking up with him again, after seeing his reaction to this, she knew telling him that would do nothing but hurt him. Getting up and making her way over to Leonard. Putting her hand on his shoulder " Leonard neither of those things meant anything to me as i was not attracted to either of them and would never go out with them even if you and i never dated".

Leonard knew he was over reacting these things had happened years ago although the Sheldon one happened while they where dating, back then Sheldon had no interest in women. Turning to look at his wife "Sorry i overreacted i guess i'm still a little insecure when it comes to you".

Smiling at him she hugged him " You have nothing to be insecure about , i only have eyes for you ".

Hugging her back " Thank you love bug".

"You're welcome babe". Releasing him " Come on lets go back to the couch ". they made there way back to the couch, once they where sat comfortably Penny told him something she hoped would help with his insecurity " You know Leonard i hated it when your attention was on other women whether you where dating them or not".

Leonard looked at surprised again " You did ?"

Nodding " Yeah all of them , Leslie, Mindy, Leslie again, Stephanie,Alicia , Dr Slut bunny, Priya was the one i hated the most, oh and Alex because she was interested in you not that you noticed".

"Why all of them?"

"Well with Leslie i didn't like you where with her both times, Mindy and Alicia i didn't like your attention being on them instead of me. With Stephanie it was because you where dating her, but it didn't last long i was able to hide how i felt about easily. Dr Slut bunny was because you slept with her, i know we had broken up but remember i loved you so it hurt me knowing what you did. With Priya it was because she was dating you also because she tried to change you and she told you to stop seeing me.

Leonard was taken aback " Penny i didn't know, i thought it was just me who hated seeing you dating guys . I had no idea you felt the same way when i was dating or showing attention to other women".

"That's because i hid it better than you did, it was hard to pretend i was okay around you when you where dating Priya, but Bernadette and Amy helped me cope with it".

"Penny i'm sorry about making you stop coming over to our apartment because Priya didn't want you there".

"No it's okay Leonard it wasn't your fault".

"No i was Penny, i should of stuck up for you saying your my friend and she should trust me when i hang out with you. If she wanted you to not be around me it should of been us who left not you. That way you would of been there for Howard and Bernadette's engagement like you should of been as you are the one who put them together".

"Leonard it's okay it wasn't your fault you had a girlfriend who was insecure about me being around you, maybe she knew i was still attracted to you and that's why she wanted me away". Deciding to change the subject "So Leonard what is it you never told me?".

Glad for the change in subject, Leonard was unsure if he should say anything but she had honestly answered his, so he really had no choice. " Okay remember when you borrowed money from Sheldon to pay your bills?".

She did remember she had hated having to borrow money, luckily Kurt had paid her back although agreeing to go on a date with him had been a bad idea" Yes i remember". Then another memory from then came to her when Leonard had suggested he move in with her, when she had told him she was going to move he didn't want her too. The truth was she didn't want to either she wanted to be close to him, if only he'd known that she was actually telling him the truth when she told him she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off him. However instead of seeing what would happen , she pretended she had been acting instead, still she was curious as to what he was going to tell her " Yeah i remember what about it".

"Well after talking to you and finding out about Kurt owing you $1800 i decided to do something about it"

Penny gasped , even though she thought she knew what he was going to say she still asked "Leonard what did you do?".

"I along with the guys i went to see Kurt and asked him to pay back the money he owed you".

Penny looked at him wide eyed " You guys got him to pay me back?"

Shaking his head " No he just said you'd get it when you get it , i didn't like the answer and wanted to try again , unfortunately i gave the others a excuse to leave and they did".

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Because i wanted him to pay your money back, anyway i knocked on and he answered when he saw it was me again he told me to go away i refused telling him he had to pay you back as he owed you".

Penny knew what Kurt was like there was no way he would of liked Leonard saying that to him" Leonard did Kurt do anything to you?".

"He got mad went it his apartment then came back out i thought he was going to give me the money, but he had a marker pen in his hand, he then grabbed my head and wrote ' _I owe Penny $1800 Kurt'_. Penny was in tears , Leonard had confronted Kurt over him owing her money and they weren't even dating and had kept it secret all this time.

Suddenly a realisation hit her " Leonard is that why you wore that hat ?"

Nodding " Yeah i didn't want you to see it".

Penny grabbed Leonard in a tight hug, he had been so brave all just to get her money back, the tears increased as she remembered telling Leonard how Kurt had paid her back. Claiming that she thought he had change and that was the reason she had gone to dinner with him, had she known the truth she would never of go out with him. She wondered why Leonard never told her , she knew if he had she would of rewarded him with at least a dinner date, but maybe that's why he never said anything. He wasn't looking for a reward he was just helping out a neighbour, a neighbour he so happened to be in love with.

"Leonard why did you never tell me?".

"Because i wanted to do something to help you, not for any reward just to know i'd helped".

"You should of told me, i ended up going on a dinner with that jerk thinking he had changed "

After hugging each other for a few minutes Penny was the one to let go first "Well Leonard" She said whilst standing up " "This has been quite a trip down memory lane". holding out her hand " I think we should go to bed now so i can reward you for what you do for me over the years".

Taking her hand "Penny you don't have to do that, i wanted to do those things for you".

"I know , but i want to , maybe i'll wear those glasses i bought".

Leonard's eyes lit up " And the boots?"

Smiling at him " Sure, if you do that thing to me you found on google all those years ago".

"Well i might have to google it again, just to you know brush up on it". With that they headed off to the bedroom, Penny skipping happily along the way.

In the ten years they had known each other they had there ups and downs but they both now knew that since the moment they met they where always destined to be together. They where each others soul mates the love of the lives and where brought together to make each other whole.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this , as i said at the top i was very tired when i wrote this , anyway please review to let me know what you think.**

 **KR**


End file.
